disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars: Mater-National Championship
Cars Mater-National Championships is the sequel to Cars - The Video Game. It was released two years before Cars Race-O-Rama. The game takes place in Radiator Springs as players take the role of Lightning McQueen & Mater, as they prepare themselves for the 1st annual Mater-National Championship against many race cars around the world. Plot The game focuses on the first ever Mater-National race held in Radiator Springs by Lightning McQueen and features an improved world as well as new characters. New characters featured are Emma, a small white and pink rally car from England, Gudmund, a cocky 1980 Audi Quattro rally car from Sweden who has loads of headlights and loves driving through caves at night, Otto, a German tuner car who doesn't understand the concept of speed limits, Koji, a red, grey and white Japanese drift car who loves drifting and Giovanni, a tough-looking but very nice red Ferrari Enzo from Italy. Ornament Valley, Radiator Springs, and Tailfin Pass have all been updated. In Radiator Springs, new rock formations have been cut, and Fillmore has opened a nature park. In Ornament Valley, there is a construction zone, an airport, and several new rock formations to explore. In Tailfin Pass, roads have been completely revamped, and there is a new mine and an abandoned western town to drive through. But some of these are blocked off and can only be played in races, and as a result to this, the three areas are smaller than in Cars - The Video Game. Characters Returning to the game *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Doc Hudson *Flo *Ramone *Sheriff *Lizzie *Luigi *Guido *Sarge *Fillmore *Mia and Tia *Snot Rod *Mike *Sulley New to the game Emma Emma is spunky and cute, with just the right amount of self-deprecating charm. She is England's reigning rally car champion, as popular for her personality as she is for spraying mud all over her competitors. Shes come to the Mater-national Festival to compete in the Rustbucket Race Series, and is a little star-struck when she meets its resident champion, Mater. Otto Given Otto's exquisite German engineering, you might expect him to be a perfectionist. Hes certainly focused on racking up the wins, but hes also having a great time doing it. Otto's got a rock star attitude, and he knows what he likes - and he likes to drive fast. He spends a lot of his free time cruising the Autobahn back home, and doesn't understand the concept of speed limits." Gudmund Gudmund is the reigning rally car champ of Sweden... and a bit of a wild man! He loves to stir things up both on and off the track and takes any challenge head on. With his huge headlights, hes happy kicking up dirt clods in the middle of the night, even if hes the only one out there. Hes got a dry, off-kilter sense of humour, but he's a fair, fun and friendly competitor all the same." Koji Koji comes from the world of downhill Touge racing. Commonly known as drifting. Much of Koji's success is attributed to his light and maneuverable style of driving. He prides himself on his ability to take turns with wide, screeching, smoking powerslides. Koji treats his sport as a science - hes extremely competent, but hes not so focused that he forgets to have fun." Issues Before the launch, they were trying to copy all of the roads from Cars - The Video Game into Mater-National, plus the newly designed roads for the three areas of Carburetor County. Unfortunately, there were some problems. If all was included the frame rate would be close to about 20 or 40. The only way to unlock the roads is to see to win and get all bolt banners in the game. If that wasn't the case, the player could try some cheats, if it couldn't, the player could forget about it. Other issues where that for some reason: You can drive around the areas as Monster McQueen which is faster than the normal McQueen. The stadium in Mater-National is actually the Radiator Springs Raceway and for the first time ever, Chick Hicks was not in the game. Also, Mater-National has some border issues that don't connect but are shorter because of the designing issue. Category:2007 video games Category:Cars Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Computer games Category:Pixar video games Category:Video games